Hints of perfection
by toobeauty
Summary: Alexander looked at a very tempting "map"


_Title: __HINTS OF PERFECTION.(_This can be read as a sequel to "The General´s journey"_)_

**Author:** too_beauty  
**Pairing:** Alexander and Hephaestion.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't know the people involved; they belong to history and to themselves. No harm intended, everything is product of my imagination.

**Warnings:** slash language.

No Beta so all mistakes are mine!

**WISHING TO ALL FANFICTION READERS MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**

Alexander rolled on his side and stretched his arm to reach and caress the body lying next to him, but he found an empty cold space; he opened his eyes in shock but they immediately became two brown slits. Alexander prompted his naked body on an elbow and faced the lake to stare and admire the naked man in front of him.

Hephaestion was in the middle of the lake, with the water up to his waist; he was running his fingers through his auburn hair that it reached below his shoulders now.

Alexander released a long and deep sigh and started the scanning of his beloved´s body. His hair was made of silk and was very soft when he ran his fingers through his tresses; the colour changed from auburn to dark copper, depending on how the light was reflected on it. This hair crowned a nice head, medium size with a slight oval shape. His forehead was run by a scar but it only added a touch of manliness to him; dark thick eyebrows protected the most amazing feature of Hephaestion´s face: his eyes were famous not only for their looks but also for their colour. Aphrodite robbed a tiny wave to Poseidon and placed it in his orbits to create those amazing sapphire pools, gates to Hephaestion´s soul and Alexander´s downfall. Hephaestion´s eyes could speak by themselves, they changed their colour according to his feelings, being dark sky-blue when he was worried or sad, cerulean when he was happy or calm and nearly violet-blue when they were clouded by passion and love. They were surrounded by long auburn eyelashes which caressed his upper cheeks when he closed his eyes; their movements made Alexander sigh and feel he had reached Paradise when those amazing eyes were on him.

His nose was strong but small; it never got rosy but really tanned due to the sun; his cheeks were soft but not chubby, in fact they were very masculine when covered by stubble, which was very rare; when shaved, you could see the scar that crossed his left cheek; Alexander secretly cried when he saw it after the battle because he didn't want his beloved to have his handsome face marred due to his fault but Hephaestion was very proud of it.

His mouth was a real source of pleasure for Alexander, not only because of the pearls of wisdom that left his mouth while speaking, but also because his thin red lips were something out of this world. Alexander always thought that Aphrodite herself, while creating Hephaestion, had enchanted a red blood rose to make those soft lips, which were made to kiss and be kissed. Alexander has been enjoying those lips for the last twelve years and he had never got tired of kissing them; those lips had wandered throughout the King´s body, Alexander felt a shrill when he remembered Hephaestion´s lips on his eyelids, his nape, his chest, his nipples, his manhood .... they felt so good there!

Hephaestion´s chin, even though it was small, was strong and had also received some kisses and even bites from Alexander.

While Alexander was daydreaming, Hephaestion threw some water on himself to cool his body and it ran smoothly over his suntanned and golden skin, making it bright as if it were covered in golden powder. Alexander continued his inspection; Hephaestion´s neck was strong, neither short nor long with tender spots, especially under his earlobes and nape. Very frequently, during his youth, Hephaestion had to tolerate his Companions' jokes because Alexander used to bite him while making love, leaving his brand of possession. In fact, Alexander remembered that he still bites him but tenderly.

Strong and broad shoulders made Hephaestion have a royal posture, not because he wanted it or forced it, but his frame was so well-built that his shoulders could be compared to his bridges - strong, steady and ready to tolerate any weight- in the case of Hephaestion, Alexander´s legs, when the young King decided that his lover made love to him and let him enter his body; Alexander knew that his Phai loved seeing his eyes when making love.

These strong shoulders gave path to strong pecs, bulky and muscled, crowned by small brownish nipples, which got pointed and hard when the King of the known world licked them, making his handsome general moan.

A flat stomach with very well defined abs gave Alexander the most beautiful excuse to lean his head on it and take a long nap since he has being doing for the past twelve years; he had his best rests there, feeling Hephaestion's stomach and chest going up and down; Alexander also enjoyed rubbing his cheek against it, kissing his navel and poking his tongue inside it.

Hephaestion's upper body finished in a slender waist, broader than most women´s but slender than many men´s in spite of his height; Alexander loved to crush it among his strong fingers and lift his lover to throw him on their bed; especially because Hephaestion was really ticklish in his waist and Alexander loved his love´s laugh!

The blue eyed god started to come to the lake shore so the water revealed his buttock, his manhood and his sexy thighs. Alexander opened his mouth to catch more air, even though he sleeps every night next to this man and that he sees him naked everyday during their morning and night baths, he stared at him as if it were the first time he saw the beautiful Ganymede. His buttock cheeks were small, round, firm and had exactly the size of Alexander´s hands, which was always a joke between the two lovers, his manhood was thick and large and Alexander had discovered how much pleasure it could give him, especially when it reached his full length, something that he always remembered to thank Aphrodite for giving him such a nice big present. Alexander remembered the first time when he let Hephaestion take him; he was extremely nervous because it had always been the other way round but his Phai was so sweet, tender and careful that even in the moment of breaking his resistance, he stopped to let Alex feel comfortable again before thrusting into him. That time was the first of many others, in fact Alexander was only taken by Phai when he asked him to do it, especially when the young king was feeling vulnerable, weak or extremely sad; Hephaestion´s long and soft lovemaking always brought him reassurance, trust and mainly love and passion.

Hephaestion´s thighs had provoked many problems around his men; since his youth, Hephaestion was praised because of them and got nearly raped by a very hot Athenian ambassador who was visiting King Phillip. Fortunately Cleitus was near the young Phai and saved him, and because of this, his lover and himself would be always grateful to the Black General. Of course, Alexander understood very well the Ambassador when some months later he discovered the soft skin of his beloved´s thighs, strong, capable of encircling his waist when making love or wrestling. They were the second favourite spot in Phai´s frame to have a rest and Alexander loved resting and kissing them, before or after nuzzling the nearby area.

Hephaestion was now standing completely out of the water, rubbing his hands over his body to take out the excess of water; he looked towards Alexander and a big smile appeared on his face when he discovered that his beloved was awake and looking at him. While he was approaching, Alexander studied his strong knees and long muscled legs, which had nearly no body hair, the one existing was very thin and soft so it was a pleasure for Alexander to run his fingertips over them, searching and following the many scars he had on them. Strong and big feet with long and thin toes were the last part of this perfect sculpture, toes that were always cold in winter and found his home between Alexander´s thighs when they were sleeping. Alexander tolerated this sacrifice because he would do anything to keep his Phai warm.

Hephaestion reached the patch of green grass where Alexander was lying and knelt beside him, leaning to kiss the lips the King was offering. The soft and lingering kiss turned into a more demanding one, tongues entered each other´s mouth chasing, and busy hands with long and strong fingers cupped the King´s face and deepened the kiss till the King had to set apart because of the lack of oxygen.

The brunette general set on top of his King and started his slow lovemaking, making Alexander sigh and ask him to hurry his pace because he wouldn´t last long.

"This is your punishment, my King, for looking at me with lust in your eyes while I was in the lake", the brunette general pointed out while giving his king strong short kisses over his lips.

"If this is the punishment, I´d accept it without complaining" a smiling golden man replied.

"Don´t be so bold, my king, this is just the beginning" the auburn man sentenced.

THE END


End file.
